


A Collision Between Dimensions

by Dismountman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A Serial Killer - Freeform, But I might anyway, I'll probl'y continue this if it drums up any interest, I'm bad at tags, Miscellaneous characters from Dishonored and from fallout, NOW WITH A DAY ONE PATCH because formatting is a female canine., You have a nice day, because why not, several OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dismountman/pseuds/Dismountman
Summary: A serial killer stalks the state of Boston after a nuclear apocalypse.A group of travelers from another world crash-land into that same state.What happens next? We'll see.





	A Collision Between Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. After literally no editing and a concerning amount of sugar, I present this. It should be interesting enough to warrant a continuation.  
> A disclaimer: I claim none of the characters from any of the games featured here, though I do claim Jason and the Nightstalker as my own creations (well, a little inspired, but my own).  
> What a lovely day.

Diamond City was working as usual. Wastelanders wandered through the stalls, poring over weaponry, food and nearly everything else. Bits of conversations drifted through the air.  
“... Why don’t we repair these cars?...”  
“... That wanderer guy’s a piece of work…”  
“... Ooh, no, nonono, that one’s in bad condition…”  
I centered in on one, from my perch on the roof of the former Fenway stadium.  
“... What’s the Nightstalker?”  
“You know it - the guy stalking around the city? Killed four people so far, all found with stab wounds?”  
“Jesus, why would you name it the Nightstalker? That’s awful!”  
Hmm. Wonder if there’s a bounty on that. I snapped the binoculars back into place on my belt and stood up. My name is Jason, by the way. Ought to introduce myself. I’m a bounty hunter, came here from what’s formerly Australia - hear it’s a bit of a fustercluck down there, so to speak. People hitting cars with oil tankers, stuff like that, though I didn’t see much. - and I’m not Australian, though I started to pick up just enough of their accent for me to sound neither American or Australian and be understood by neither.  
Damn, it’s windy up here. I should… uh… get down from here. I found what I wanted, anyway. I began the slow descent with great caution, not noticing the ladder about five feet to my right. Situational awareness is out of the building, my friends. And oh, I’m falling. Shi-  
Thanks, dumpster.  
The next notable event in my life was the - I don’t know who - who walked over to have a look. I don’t know what they were looking for, honestly. They did seem rather surprised.  
“He’s alive.”  
“He shouldn’t be.”  
“We’ll let him live.”  
“Let him off with a warning.”  
A titanically loud noise sounded off near to my head, with an almost equally loud clang of metal just off to my right. That was enough to jolt me out of the fugue I had fallen into, and I noped awake fast enough to catch a glimpse of a masked man vanishing into thin air, leaving behind a single black feather and a faint smell of rotten meat.  
I inspected where that clang came from, to find a hole - not a dent - in the great green wall of Fenway Park. It was not clean, either. It rather looked like a large claw had ripped straight through the wall, from a disturbingly strong animal. It went deep, too.  
Needless to say, I got out of there pretty quick. I’m not allowed in Diamond City, for reasons that are going to be explained very poorly later on. The closest place was Goodneighbor, so that’s where I ventured.

That robot was acting distinctly strange. It kept unintelligibly saying something in Japanese, it sounded like. Zer0 and Gaige were trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with it, and Axton was ordering noodles from it. Apparently he knew Japanese. It was… a break from their norm lately, which would be wandering through this wasteland of a world, trying to figure out how they got here and how to get some goddamned ammo. They’d torn through their supply pretty quickly landing out in a sea of radiation, which had a lot of comparatively-pretty-tame monsters wandering through it. Well, it seemed that way until they ran across this thing with curved horns and an appearance unlike most everything they’d fought. This place was a place to be reckoned with, and Maya had suffered a rather nasty injury whilst in combat with about three of those monstrosities. She was off trying to find medical care. Krieg? Krieg was muttering about “too many meat-children” and wanting to dig his fingers into someone’s stomach.


End file.
